Harry Potter and the Elven Court
by greasy snivellus
Summary: AU, Elf!Harry, HP/OC, HG/NL, NT/RL, SBlack/OC, Elementals, Animagi, Wandless!Super!Harry, some Weasley!Bashing, Manipulative!Good!Dumbledore, Younger Tonks, rating for safety (and language). Harry's brooding over his abuse was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of an elf who tells him to come with him and his companions. Will he be able to trust these supposedly fantasy races?
1. Chapter 1 - Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from other sources (i.e. Harry Potter, the HP universe, the names of elves from LotR, etc.)

A/N: Credits for the non-LotR and non-WC elvish names to

/_Parseltongue_/

"Normal Speech"

"_Non-English Language"_

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathic Conversation_'

"**Elvish Speech**"

Chapter One

Harry was lying on his small cot in the darkness of his cupboard under the stairs of 4 Privet Drive. He was whimpering softly, feeling the sting of the welts on his back where his uncle had repeated whipped him with his belt. He asked himself what he had done to deserve such a cruel family where he had to endure so much pain. He asked whatever powers above why such pain would be inflicted on an eight year old.

These beatings were a normal happening in 4 Privet Drive whenever Harry's Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon deemed him too slow in carrying out their orders, or for 'daring' to outdo their Diddykins in school, or for even thinking of defending himself from Dudley and his gang's brutal ministrations.

However, the beatings would come worse whenever something inexplicable and logically impossible happened around him, taking for example one time when Dudley and his gang were playing 'Harry Hunting' and cornered Harry when suddenly Harry found himself on the roof of the school building. He was beaten and locked in his cupboard without food or water for two days after that incident. Another one was when Dudley and his gang were kicking Harry on the ground when suddenly Dudley was blasted backward and broke his arm. Harry was locked again in his cupboard for almost a week with a broken arm and shoulder blade. Which were mysteriously healed by the time he was released from his dark cupboard.

Harry's musings were broken when suddenly he heard his uncle cry out in pain. He stood and tried to listen at the door for what was happening. 'Maybe robbers have come to visit' thought Harry. He heard muffled parts of the conversation.

"… he is not a …"

"He is one …"

"We've tried beating it …"

"You don't have a choice"

The conversation ended and Harry hurriedly lay back on his cot when the locks on the door started clicking. Harry closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst when the door opened.

"Open your eyes Harry," a gentle voice said, "we mean you no harm."

Harry opened his eyes and saw a boy about his age standing over him. The boy had long white-blond hair, forest green eyes, and … pointy ears?

"I see you've noticed." said the boy, "I am not human, as you may have surmised, nor am I as young as you think. Young for Elven standards, but for humans, I am quite old."

"Elves? But they're not real!" mumbled Harry, "Is this a sick joke or something? Something to get me beaten again?"

"You won't be beaten again."

"What's your name?" mumbled Harry.

"Oh, that was so rude of me. I am known as James Harrison by humans, but my Elven name is Saevel Sunstrider, of the Royal House of Sunstrider of the Ancient Elvish Nation of Calidor."

"Can I call you Saevel? Are you a prince? Are you really an elf? Does this mean magic is real?"

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable to talk. To answer your questions, yes, yes, yes and yes."

Harry stood and stretched, suddenly wincing at the pain the stretch caused. Saevel noticed this, and waved his hands and a greenish glow enveloped Harry's back. "Better?" asked Saevel. "So much. Thanks." replied Harry. They walked out of the cupboard and walked into the living room when Harry noticed that there were three more elves here and that his relatives were all bound.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL WRETCH! WE PUT CLOTHES ON –" Vernon's rant was suddenly interrupted when his voice suddenly disappeared.

"Sorry about that Your Grace. The silencer I put on him must've worn off " one of the elves started to say when suddenly he noticed Harry with Saevel. "Pardon me Your Majesty! I did not notice you come in" suddenly kneeling in front of Harry.

"What? What do you mean Your Majesty? I'm an elf too?" Harry looked at Saevel with a questioning gaze.

"All will be explained soon." Saevel looked at the Dursleys with hard eyes. "Take them to Evenoth. We will deal with them later."

Two of the elves grabbed the Dursleys and two pops late were gone. They were suddenly surprised when multiple pops sounded outside and a tall wizard with flowing beard and hair dressed in horrifying robes suddenly blasted the front door in. The wizard walked in and started throwing spells at Saevel and the other elf. Saevel conjured a shield which absorbed all the spells the tall wizard and his companions who by this time have already entered the house.

"Get him out of here!"

"What about you?"

"Saélihn! This is not the time. I'll take care of this."

"Saevel!" Harry shouted, "Let's go!"

"GO!" Saevel shouted at Saélihn, "HE IS TOO IMPORTANT TO LOSE!"

Saélihn took one last look at Saevel and grabbed Harry. "Hold on tight" said Saélihn and suddenly Harry felt a tug on his navel and saw swirl of colors and then they were gone.

A/N: Please R&R. Should I continue? Please be gentle. First fic and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from other sources (i.e. Harry Potter, the HP universe, the names of elves from LotR, etc.)

A/N: Not a crossover. Just took names from LotR and Warcraft. Thanks for the great names and ideas Blizzard and J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N 2: Yes, super harry, but voldie's also quite powerful.

/_Parseltongue_/

"Normal Speech"

"_Non-English Language"_

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathic Conversation_'

"**Elvish Speech**"

/Animal Speech/

**Chapter 2**

Harry suddenly felt the spinning sensation and the tug stop and suddenly he was in another place. Stumbling, he was caught by Saelihn before he fell. He looked around, and saw a forest and a small house in the distance when suddenly the ground started swaying. He fell this time, even Saelihn's elf reflexes could not catch him this time.

"Took you long enough. Most collapse immediately after the travel. You are one strong bugger." snorted Saelihn while appraising him.

"I'd appreciate it if … " Harry blacked out.

-HPOCHPOC-

**4 Privet Drive**

The tall wizard walked around the house, waving his wand in intricate patterns. When he reached the living room where he last saw Harry, he frowned.

"Severus, Minerva." He called out to two of his companions. A greasy haired man and a stern looking woman approached.

"Yes Albus?" "Yes Headmaster?"

"I am detecting magic here. Non-wizard magic."

"Is that the case? Perhaps the brat got himself involved in magic by angering magicals with his arrogance" Severus Snape sneered.

"Severus! Can't you let go of your boyhood grudge on Potter for a moment?" the woman said.

"As if the little brat wouldn't be spoiled…"

"Severus." Albus Dumbledore cut in. "Have you looked in the cupboard underneath the stairs?"

"And why should I look there?" Minerva teared up considerably at that.

"Severus." Dumbledore repeated. "Look in the cupboard."

"Fine." Severus headed for the cupboard. He thought it weird for the door to have multiple locks on the outside and for the door to have a cat flap when the other doors leading out of the house have none, and there were no signs of pets in the house. He opened the door and paled at what he saw on the wall.

I will survive.

I will not break.

I will live.

I am Harry Potter.

Snape noticed that they were written in a brownish red ink when suddenly he realized it wasn't ink. It was dried blood. He then took in the red cot (which he also realized wasn't its natural color, rather, it was stained with blood), and the general dismal status of the cupboard. He returned to the living room pale faced.

"Even my father never did that to me."

-HPOCHPOC-

**Somewhere Harry Doesn't Know**

When Harry opened his eyes, he noticed that he was currently lying down on a soft bed, which had him wondering since he never had a soft bed before. Looking around, he noticed that he was in some kind of room. He sat up, or rather, tried to, since his head spun as soon as it left the pillow. He heard a soft voice,

"Harry, lie down. You –"

Suddenly another woman barged into the room.

"Oh Milord, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault if –"

"What do you mean it's all your fault? What happened?" Harry asked, confused at all the attention he was getting. Wasn't he just a freak? 'Surely they wouldn't want a freak with them' Harry thought.

"I grabbed you and teleported (A/N: different from apparition) but you had an adverse reaction to the magic. I forgot that you haven't had your awakening ritual yet, I'm really sorry for that."

Harry looked at her with confusion and wariness. Did she just call him milord? And who apologizes to a freak? 'Must've been a dream. Saevel can't be true. Magic isn't real after all.'

"Go back to sleep Harry." The soft voice he had heard before the barging in of the hysterical woman spoke. Harry closed his eyes but remained alert, listening to the conversation that the two were having.

**SAELIHN POV**

"Saelihn!" her companion scolded, "Have you forgotten? The Elven Realms are not open to humans, or the unblessed! Do you not wonder why he was rejected by the gate!?"

"I ..." I stammered out.

"You are lucky he didn't die! Or had his core drained! Or –"

"I forgot, I'm sorry." I cut into her rant before she got into it, "Amriel, I was focused on the fact that he IS the heir to Celedor."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Amriel, although being known for her calm, was more famous for her excitable nature when presented with new information. "You mean he is a Sunstrider?"

"Who do you think accompanied me to that hellhole he lived in?"

"Hellhole?"

"He lived with abusive mundanes."

"WHO SENT HIM THERE!? WHO WERE THOSE MUNDANES? WHERE ARE THEY? THEY SHOULD BE –"

"Calm down Amriel. You might wake the Heir Sunstrider."

"Who accompanied you? Amriel calmed visibly when she thought that her antics might disturb the so called Heir.

"Saevel himself."

Shock was now again the emotion most shown by Amriel's face.

"SAEVEL!?" shouted Amriel again. "That stupid oaf! I told him not to risk himself by –" Amriel's rant was cut off when suddenly she blacked out.

-HPOCHPOC-

**4 Privet Drive**

**Albus POV**

"Albus." Minerva called out to me. I went over to her. "Yes Minerva?" I replied to her, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Albus, the being that escaped alone." Minerva was now hysterical. "He stunned us just by waving his hands."

"Ah, I see." I surged calming magic into my eyes and hands. "Minerva, look at me." I held her shoulder and pushed my magic through while she looked at my eyes. "I have my theories to who took Harry, and why."

"Who took him?" Minerva had calmed down already. Good.

"Not here. Later."

-HPOCHPOC-

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

**Albus POV**

"Albus, what happened?" Minerva asked me immediately after arriving at my office.

"Indeed, that's what I wonder. Why would they be interested in Harry?" I asked to no one in particular. I pushed magic to my eyes to make them twinkle and to make me look calm, but inwardly, I was worried. The elves rarely involved themselves in wizarding affairs. But when they did, it never meant anything good. I realized that Minerva was waiting for an answer.

"Minerva, I need an oath from you. This cannot reach the Death Eaters' ears." Minerva looked shocked. I do not know if it was from the fact that I requested for an oath, or the fact that I was about to share information.

"Very well Albus. I, Minerva McGonagall, hereby swear that anything to be discussed right now in the Headmaster's office shall not be told or spread in any way to anyone without the express permission of the Headmaster. So mote it be."

"So mote it be" A golden light surrounded us, signifying that the oath had taken effect.

"So Minerva, this…"

-HPOCHPOC-

**Somewhere Harry Doesn't Know**

"Where are you planning to take the Heir?" Amriel asked weakly, as she was still weak after Harry's magic lashed out at her for being noisy.

"I do not know." Saelihn answered. She herself was doubting where she could place the heir. "The ancient laws demand that the Heir not be placed with an elven family as he had been, as the laws put it, 'contaminated' by non-Elven blood."

"However, he has to stay in Britain. If he leaves, we have no way of knowing what his magic might do. His magic is tied here."Amriel whispered.

"What do you mean tied here?"

"He is soulbonded. I do not know to whom, or to what race the bonded is."

"So to sum it up, I have to choose a wizarding family here in Britain, preferably a neutral one, as the extremes are sure to have prejudices, and when they discover his potential, use him as a weapon. Especially the light. So, that leaves the Blacks, or what's left of them, as the surviving members by blood has no creature prejudices."

"The Blacks? No pureblood prejudice? Are you kidding me?"  
"The only remaining eligible members of the Blacks are the Tonks by marriage."

"And your point is?"

"The male is muggleborn and the child is only a year older than Harry. She is also a metamorphmagus."

"Ah. I see."

"I have also ascertained that the soul pair of the Heir is of Black blood, however, I cannot say if it is the young Tonks or not."

"Are there any other families? He will be tainted with the dark reputation the Black family name has, or by the pureblood prejudice when it is discovered that he is staying with a muggleborn and a 'blood traitor'. He, however royal he is in our world, is still their Savior in their eyes."

"Maybe the Greengrasses? They have a reputation for being dark and prejudiced, but they aren't actually any of their supposed descriptions."

"Indeed. I hear that the eldest child of the Greengrasses is quite powerful in her own right."

"So the Greengrasses it is then?"

"We should wait for the Council's decision."

"Then call them, Archmage."

With that final decision, Saelihn walked out of the room.

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. School started, got busy with CAT and the school paper, sooo yeah. Unfortunately this part isn't that long. Probably next few chapters would catch up with the awaited word count (and I'll try to speed up my updates so that I can get back on track)

A/N: Please please please review?


End file.
